


How You Taste

by simplescribe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Discovery, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplescribe/pseuds/simplescribe
Summary: “I’ll be right back.” He said quietly, to which Hannibal just nodded, still focused on his task. Will pushed away from the table and turned down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind himself and leaning against it with a long-suffering sigh, letting the back of his head rest against the cool mahogany. He sank to the floor, sliding easily on the polished tile, clutching his head in his hands, feeling the flush of his own skin. There was no fighting it.





	How You Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Rape warning for dub-con.

The heat was rising.

Will could feel his cheeks flushing, and it wasn’t from the warmth of the fire Hannibal had crackling in the hearth. He was seated at the table, watching while Hannibal cleared away the last of their dinner, promising a luxurious dessert after their food had some time to settle. Will wiped gently at his mouth with the fine linen napkin provided, watching Hannibal’s graceful movements closely, before rising.

“I’ll be right back.” He said quietly, to which Hannibal just nodded, still focused on his task. Will pushed away from the table and turned down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind himself and leaning against it with a long-suffering sigh, letting the back of his head rest against the cool mahogany. He sank to the floor, sliding easily on the polished tile, clutching his head in his hands, feeling the flush of his own skin. There was no fighting it.

He groaned silently, being sure to contain the sound deep within himself, and pawed at his jeans, grinding a palm into his hardening cock with a fluttery feeling of bliss. Watching Hannibal for their entire therapy session and subsequent dinner had nearly driven him mad. The confident grace, the barely perceptible smile that played over his lips, the well-tailored clothing that accentuated every sharp edge of his tall frame... Will heard the squeaky edge of a moan escape his lips, and quickly clamped a hand over his own mouth, eyes widening. He listened carefully, breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of dinnerware clinking- Hannibal hadn’t heard, and was still busying himself.

He had to hurry this up. Will stood quickly, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants and boxers down, sitting on the toilet for comfort. He squeezed his cock with one hand, precum leaking heavily from the tip, and began stroking himself, smearing the thick liquid all over to help lubricate the movements. His lips parted involuntarily, his breath coming in hard gasps, as he envisioned the object of his affection clearly in his mind. So clear, it was almost real. He could see every detail of Hannibal’s angular face, his hard, flinty eyes regarding Will’s desperation with a bemused sort of indifference. Hannibal, reaching a long fingered hand toward Will, slowly inching forward, leaning in impossibly close, until his fingers slid past the edges of Will’s body, sliding inside to grasp directly at his heart. Without warning, he felt the hot, snorting breath of the Black Stag on the nape of his neck, startling him.

Ar the same moment, there was a knocking at the bathroom door, and Will’s eyes flew open. “Will?” Came Hannibal’s low, cultured voice, “Is everything alright?” Will looked around the small bathroom with a short-circuiting panic, slick cock still grasped in one hand, his mind blank and dumb.

“I-I’m fine.” He called in a stuttering voice, standing up abruptly and trying to force his throbbing erection back into his too-tight jeans, with little success. “I-I’ll be right out.” He was trembling all over, and was certain Hannibal could hear the tremor in his voice.

There was a considering pause while Will fumbled and grunted with his uncooperative clothing, before he heard Hannibal speak, “I’m coming in.” He said, causing Will’s stomach to drop to the floor.

“N-!” He tried to protest, moving to grab at the door handle, but it was already turning, so Will spun around, his back to the door, just as it began to crack open. His face was burning red and he stared pointedly at the wall, ineffectually covering himself, his rumpled jeans hanging half off his bare ass. Will heard the bathroom door click shut again as an oppressive presence entered the room, filling every square inch, pushing his mind out of his body, until he felt as though he were floating far away from the bathroom, out of the building and into the stratosphere.

The soft scuff of shoes on tile snapped Will back to reality in a whiplash-inducing instant, and he felt his lungs seize painfully as Hannibal’s hand brushed against his shoulder lightly, the distance between their bodies closing into nothingness as the older man sidled up behind him, pressing his lanky figure up against Will’s back in a gentle embrace. “What are you doing, Will?” He whispered the words against Will’s ear, the hot breath tickling against Will’s neck, making his knees weak to the point he felt like he might fall to the ground right there, but Hannibal’s strong arm looped around his middle, holding him upright. Will’s hands rose up to hold onto the lifeline supporting him, confused, completely unable to respond.

Hannibal’s other hand moved forward quickly, touching Will’s cock without warning, causing him to buck against the older man, sucking in a breath at the sudden contact, the feel of Hannibal’s cool touch against his feverish skin. “Wh-Wha...” Will choked out, before Hannibal’s hand began to move, sliding up and down his length with practiced ease, sending a hailstorm of electric sensation over Will’s body, to the point that he could only lean his head back, eyes screwed shut, panting and moaning periodically while Hannibal regarded him with calm eyes, their cheeks lightly brushing one another. The pleasure was immeasurable, beyond even Will’s imagination, and he could feel himself building to the inevitable climax, whining low with need, bucking his hips to speed up Hannibal’s painfully slow strokes. Hannibal bit down hard on Will’s neck as punishment, causing him to cry out, the mixing of pain nearly sending him over the edge.

Will’s cock was released without warning, the sudden empty, cool air around it making him tear up with desire and need. Hannibal gripped him roughly by the shoulders, and nearly tossed him to one side, so his back was against the sink and he was facing Hannibal. The electric eye contact was almost too much for Will, and he raised an arm to hide in the crook of his elbow, letting out a sob of confused emotion. Hannibal just smirked quietly to himself and kneeled down, gripping Will’s jeans and tugging them down roughly before swallowing the whole of Will’s cock in one slippery movement.

“Ahhn!” Will’s voice was high as he curled in on himself, his hands hovering uncertainly near Hannibal’s head as it bobbed up and down, sucking greedily. “N-No...” Will managed, frightened by the force of the pleasure, leaning heavily against the counter and finally allowing his hands to make contact with Hannibal’s silky hair, bracing himself on the doctor’s shoulder and running a thumb along the line of his neck. Wordless noise was bubbling from Will’s mouth as he neared the precipice, trying to convey some sort of warning, but Hannibal didn’t seem to notice nor care, as Will’s orgasm hit hard and he came in thick bursts down Hannibal’s throat, shivering with the force of it. Hannibal swallowed all of it eagerly, giving one last appreciative suck that made Will convulse, before releasing him and straightening up to his full height.

Will couldn’t see for the first few moments, soft clouds obscuring his vision while he floated back down to earth. Hannibal’s grip on the back of his neck gave him focus, and he blinked rapidly, mouth open, until the shadow before him resolved itself into Hannibal’s angular face. His eyes were drinking in Will’s expression, committing what he saw there to memory, before leaning in slowly and pressing their mouths together. Hannibal’s lips were soft and warm, slightly swollen, and his tongue pressed in on Will with clear insistence, mixing their flavours. Will melted against it, opening himself, allowing Hannibal to explore the entirety of his mouth, pliant, yet still dancing back playfully at times. His growing eagerness made Hannibal smile, breaking the kiss, and the pair stood for a moment, sharing a breathy laugh in the orange light of the bathroom.

It wasn’t long before Will felt the effects of Hannibal’s ministrations on him pressing against his leg. The doctor was hard, but said nothing, instead just resting their foreheads together, breathing in unison. Emboldened, Will shifted his body, purposely rubbing against Hannibal’s trapped cock. There was a barely audible groan that came from the back of Hannibal’s throat- the only reason Will heard it was because they were so close together. Still, Hannibal didn’t make a move, so Will wiggled a tentative hand between them, stroking at the bulge in Hannibal’s expensive pants. An iron grip clamped down on his wrist suddenly, and Will’s breath caught in his throat, fear prickling at his heart as he looked up shyly at Hannibal’s face. Hannibal was looking down at him, the bangs of his neatly styled hair beginning to fall forward, shading his eyes, darkening his already intense gaze.

Using his grip on Will’s wrist, Hannibal turned the smaller man around expertly, twisting an arm behind his back, the angle just on the edge of pain, pressing forward with his larger body to force Will to lean over the bathroom sink. With his other hand, he pulled Will’s jeans down farther, down to the floor so they were still chaining his legs, but he was otherwise exposed and able to widen his stance a bit more. Hannibal stood back up and molded himself to Will’s body, pressing his clothed cock against Will’s bare ass, his chest enveloping Will’s back to the point they could feel each other breathing, his lips kissing Will’s ears and neck, nuzzling into his curled hair. They breathed in unison for a moment, Hannibal’s heart beating strong and quick. Then, Hannibal began humping Will’s ass in slow movements. The smooth cloth of his pants glided easily over Will’s soft skin, and the lewd action quickly brought forth little whimpers of encouragement from Will. Hannibal wrapped two strong arms around Will’s shoulders, hugging him tightly while he ground against him.

Unable to take it any more, Will managed a breathy, “Please...” that caused Hannibal to stop mid-motion. He kissed Will’s cheek delicately in response, and reached a hand up to the cabinet on the wall, opening it and producing a small bottle of clear fluid. He broke away from Will, standing up and unbuckling his pants. The sudden loss of contact left Will feeling cold and miserable, and he let out a choked sob without meaning to, hanging his head down and resting it against the cool porcelain of the counter. Hannibal noticed and slid a warm, rough palm underneath Will’s rumpled dress shirt, pressing it flat against Will’s spine and rubbing in soft, comforting circles, that made Will sigh and relax, arching into the touch.

There was a click as Hannibal opened the bottle, a small squirting sound, followed by a lewd, slick squishing as he began stroking the lube over his cock. Will felt his cheeks flush, the reality of the situation hitting him clearly for the first time, and he felt his heartbeat pick up like that of a frightened rabbit’s. He lifted himself up, turning, reaching for his pants, some mumbled apology racing from his lips, before Hannibal sprang onto him, pressing down heavily from above, pushing him back down onto the counter, wrapping strong arms around Will so that he was pinned and unable to move. Will could feel Hannibal’s slick cock pressing directly against his cheeks now, nestled into the crack like it was meant to be there, but the panic was still beating at his chest and he squirmed in the doctor’s grasp, breath coming in short pants.

“Shhh...” Hannibal soothed into Will’s ear, holding him tight, quelling the struggles, whispering long streams of comforting nonsense in his low, accented voice until Will eventually quieted, sighing and allowing himself to be pressed down to rest on the counter. Hannibal encouraged him the whole way, praising him when he finally fell completely silent and still, planting another kiss on Will’s cheek as a reward. He began humping again, slowly, to let Will get used to the sensation of movement, before releasing one of the arms embracing Will and moving it down towards his ass. Will flinched as Hannibal’s fingers reached between his cheeks, his low voice shushing Will absently while his slick fingers slid up and down the crack, stopping eventually to put pressure on his hole. A strangled note of panic escaped Will’s lips, and he strained upwards, Hannibal merely shifting and tightening his one arm around Will’s throat in response. “Relax for me, Will...” he murmured in Will’s ear, and Will couldn’t help but comply, huffing a breath and settling back down. Hannibal’s voice was just so even, so sure, Will couldn’t resist being comforted by it.

The sensation of Hannibal’s finger finally pressing past the tight ring of Will’s entrance was both shocking and exhilerating, the pressure increasing as Hannibal delved deeper, quickly slipping in a second, causing Will to moan darkly. Hannibal reached so deep inside he brushed against something that caused Will’s half-hard cock to twinge, a thick bead of precum leaking out of the tip. Hannibal seemed satisfied to have found the spot, and purposefully rocked against it, turning and twisting his fingers to open Will up while he distracted him with pleasure. This continued for some time, a well of pleasure filling low in Will’s stomach, quiet, tight-lipped moans punctuating the deepest of Hannibal’s thrusts, until the fingers were suddenly removed, and Will whimpered pathetically, his addled brain unsure what had happened.

Soon, though, Hannibal had shifted slightly, still holding Will tight, using his hand to guide his cock forward, pressing it against Will’s hole. It didn’t seem possible, at first. The fingers had seemed large enough, and now that Hannibal’s tip was pressing into him, it seemed impossibly large. “Hannibal...” Will whispered, lifting his head to relieve some of the pressure against his throat that was making him light headed. He turned what little distance he could, looking out the corner of one eye to see Hannibal staring back at him, more disheveled than Will had ever seen him, his eyes burning with a dark light that struck a chord of fear in Will’s heart. He shuddered, instinctively lowering his gaze submissively in a subconscious plea to not be harmed. Hannibal smirked ever so slightly, deep satisfaction spreading throughout his body, and guided himself in. Will cried out with shock, and Hannibal bit him hard on the shoulder, hard enough to break skin, while his slick cock inched deeper and deeper inside.

Will’s cry became somewhat of a shout, and the two of them struggled in the bathroom, Will primally rejecting the pain of it all, trying to wiggle his way out from under Hannibal, but there was no use. Hannibal controlled him easily, wrapping his other arm around Will once he was buried deep enough, gripping and pinning the smaller man’s arms against his sides to remove any chance at leverage. Once he was in all the way, he stopped, waiting for the last of Will’s struggles to subside while he panted heavily above him.

Will’s mind was consumed with anger and anxiety, a petchulant chorus of “No!” on repeat in his mind, that slowly, slowly, began to transform into a sort of acceptance as he relaxed in Hannibal’s grip, his ass opening up to accommodate the foreign object. He was breathing heavy through his nose, angry snaps of breath that eventually culminated in one large sigh as the last of his resistance broke, the realization that fighting was useless washing over him in a comforting wave. His vulnerability crept back out as his anger subsided, making tears well in the corner of each eye, and he ground his teeth together, hard, to try and fight back against the emotion. Hannibal released his bite, licking a long line across the red mark, and pressed a rough cheek against Will’s, nuzzling him, kissing away the tears on one side, which only served to make Will’s face crumple even more, but he bit down on one cheek to contain himself.

Hannibal sighed, renewing his grasping embrace, and slowly began to slide out, the pain of it making Will hiss and whimper, but his protests were cut short as Hannibal began to utter a stream of foreign language into his ear, his mother tongue, and the origin of his accent, which surprisingly Will had never heard from him before. From the tender tone and lilt of the words Will guessed it to be some sweet-nothing, and he huffed, relaxing with closed eyes and wiggling one hand free enough to clutch onto Hannibal’s arm, while the tears finally broke free and began spilling down each cheek. Hannibal just squeezed him, continuing to murmur the unending stream of language, while his cock began slowly sliding in and out of Will’s tender ass.

Hannibal kept things at a slow pace for the first while, until the burning pain had subsided for Will, and he began to feel the pulse of pleasure at the end of each thrust. Soon after, Hannibal began to pick up the pace, rocking in and out, still holding Will just as tightly, their bodies melded together as close as they could be. The softly murmured words had died off at some point, and Will noticed now with a blush that Hannibal was making low grunting moans. The sound was barely audible, but Will focused on it, his cock twitching. It was such a rare, intimate sound. He wondered absently just how many people had heard it before. His senses felt overloaded, the realization that Hannibal was fucking him hitting hard, causing his cock to twitch.

Will could feel Hannibal’s rhythm begin to falter. His breath caught when Hannibal whispered his name, pleadingly, as if asking permission. In response, Will pushed Hannibal’s trembling arm towards his mouth and bit down on the fleshy forearm, hard, hearing a grunt followed by a moan as Hannibal spilled cum deep into Will’s ass. Clamping his teeth, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth, Will came as well, just a small amount, spraying a jet of cum over the front of the cabinet below the sink. The pair of them moaned together, both relaxing, Will releasing his bite, Hannibal his embrace, shifting to slide out of Will. Cum and lube wet Will’s thighs, dripping down both legs, and the exhaustion hit him all at once. His legs trembled, and he felt them give way, but Hannibal was pulling him back, guiding him down so they could sit on the floor together, cradling him from behind while Will melted into his touch.

They didn’t move for a long time, except to back up a little so Hannibal could lean against the wall. Will leaned against Hannibal. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. It was Will who broke the silence first, as feeling returned to his limbs.

“How about dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> https://simple-scribe.tumblr.com


End file.
